fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Padilla
Daniel Anthony Padilla is an American YouTuber comedian, one of the main protagonists of the Smosh series, and the founder of Smosh Productions. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Padilla is a professional wrestler currently signed to YouTube Viral Wrestling (YVW), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the RAMPAGE brand, Fiction Wrestling Entertainment (FWE) on the Blitzkrieg brand, where he and Ian Hecox are the current FWE World Tag Team Champions in their first reign. Padilla is an accomplished tag team wrestler, being a record five-time YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Champion with Ian Hecox as Smosh (where their 258-day reign was the longest in company history). He has also had success as a singles wrestler, having won the YouTube Cyber Championship, the YouTube Global Internet Championship three times, and the YouTube Viral World Championship twice. Historically, when winning the Viral World Championship the first time, he did so after cashing in his Instant Viral briefcase on then-champion PewDiePie at Social Media Slam in 2013 alongside Hecox, becoming the first tag team to win a singles belt together, especially a world title. Background * Series: Real life (YouTube) * Species: Human * Age: 31 * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 220 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) YVW, APEX, FWE * Debut: 2010 * Status: Active * Billed from: Sacramento, California in Los Angeles, California * Allies: Ian Hecox (best friend), Puffy AmiYumi (Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (girlfriend)), Smosh Squad, The X-Family, most YouTubers, most 4th Wall Breakers, Tommy Pickles * Rivals: I.D.P.D. (Inspector and Shielder), The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd and Eddy), The SmarkBusters (Lefty and Righty), Twinleaves, Gas Monkey Garage * Twitter: @smoshanthony Professional wrestling career YouTube Viral Wrestling Smosh Alliance (2010–2013) YouTube Viral World Champion (2013–2014) Feud with The SmarkBusters (2015–2016) Viral Renaissance (2017–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling Feud with The Erupting Eds (2013–present) Fiction Wrestling Entertainment World Tag Team Champion (2015–present) Personality Anthony is often shown as smarter, obedient, and more mature than Ian (though their personalities are hardly different) as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does, which is shown throughout Smosh: The Movie. However, he is sometimes just as childish because he believes that Toy Story is real, which makes Anthony a bit dim-witted and delusional. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. He is often cheeky as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole, picks on or is irritable around Ian for various things such as his weight, and points out small mistakes made by Ian in Lunchtime ''episodes. For example: In “President Evil,” he directly corrects Ian when he mistakes a sunrise for a sunset. Anthony can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when he was talking to his 7-year old cousin Sadie in “7yr Old Does Twilight,” unlike Ian. Personal life Anthony is best friends with Ian Hecox, whom he met in 6th grade science class, later attending Del Campo High School in Fair Oaks, California. After graduating, they both attended American River College in Sacramento. In high school, Anthony was a tennis player, but he left the sport after his partner slammed the racket with no intention up his chin, which made one of his teeth fall out. (see I’M A PIRATE (True Story 3) for more). Anthony is a 1/4 Filipino since his paternal grandmother is from the Philippines, as stated in the episodes “SEXIST BURGER!” (Lunchtime w/ Smosh),“ADDICTED TO BREAD!” (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) and “Girlfriend Tag!” (WatchUsLiveAndStuff, the former vlogging channel of Kalel and Anthony). There is also a mention that he has worse ADHD than Ian in the fake Lunchtime with Smosh “SMOSH FOUND DEAD” extras. Around 2014 in real-life time, Anthony began dating Yumi Yoshimura of ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Bananarama'' (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick) – 2013–present *''Best Twist Ending Ever!'' (Hammerlock twisted into a Short-range Clothesline) – 2011–present *''Cold Stone Stun Gun'' (Stunner, preceded by a toe kick) – 2015–present; parodied from Stone Cold Steve Austin * Death by Skissors (Scissors Kick, sometimes with a corkscrew) – 2011–present *''Rainbow Lariat-pop'' (Discus Lariat) – 2011; used as a signature thereafter * The Sweet Sound of Smosh (Superkick, with theatrics) – parodied from Shawn Michaels Signature moves * AK-47 Attack (Rapid Backhand Chops to a cornered opponent) – 2011–2015; used rarely thereafter * Backhand Chop * Chainsaw Arms (Forearm Face Rake, with theatrics) – 2017–present; adopted from Kenny Omega * Cobra Clutch * Corkscrew Neckbreaker * Double Underhook Backbreaker * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope * Enzuigiri * Inverted Atomic Drop * Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by an Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog * Leapfrog Body Guillotine * Lifting Reverse STO * Manspider Clutch (Koji Clutch, often preceded by a Lifting Reverse STO) – 2012–2017; used rarely thereafter * Moonsault to a standing opponent, sometimes while springboarding to the outside * Multiple diving variations ** Crossbody ** Elbow Drop ** Leg Lariat ** Mushroom Stomp (Double Foot Stomp, sometimes to an opponent held in a tree-of-woe) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Northern Lights ** German ** Leg-hook Saito ** Sitout Slam ** Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles * No Escape, Bitch! (Rolling Fireman’s Carry Slam followed by a Moonsault from middle rope) * Pointed Elbow Drop, sometimes from the second rope * Quick Attack (Running Low-angle Shoulder Block, after an opponent has been Irish whipped off of adjacent ropes) – adopted from Ash Ketchum * Running Neck Snap to a seated opponent * Scoop Powerslam, sometimes inverted * Skin the Cat * Smoshin Ranger Power (Crooked Arm Lariat) – parodied from Jason Lee Scott * Slingshot Plancha * Suck My Fanny Pack! (2010–2017) / Suck My Padildo (2017–present) (Bronco Buster, formerly while wearing a fanny pack) * Tap Out, Bitch! (Arm-trap Crossface) * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker * Ura-nage Managers * Ian Hecox * Mari Takahashi * Lasercorn * Matthew Sohinki * Jovenshire Wrestlers managed * Ian Hecox * Mari Takahashi * Lasercorn * Matthew Sohinki * Jovenshire * Randy “Muscle Face” Rogers Nicknames * “A-Dizzle” (Amateur rap name from high school) * “(Just a) Smexy Emo” * “The Icon of Smosh / YouTube” * “Mr. Smosh / YouTube” Entrance themes * “Break It Down” by The DX Band (YVW; 2010 – present; used while as a part of Smosh) * “In the Middle of It Now” by Disciple (APEX; July 5, 2013 – August 31, 2013; used while teaming with Ian Hecox) * “The Downfall of Us All” by A Day to Remember (APEX; August 10, 2013 – August 31, 2013) * “Just Close Your Eyes” by Bedlam’s Gate (FWE) * “Make Some Noise” by Chris Warren and Jim Johnston (FWE; used while teaming with Ian Hecox) Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Entertainment * FWE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Ian Hecox YouTube Viral Wrestling * YouTube Viral World Championship (2 times) – with Ian Hecox (1) * YouTube Global Internet Championship (3 times) * YouTube Cyber Championship (1 time) * YouTube Worldwide Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Ian Hecox * Instant Viral (2013) – with Ian Hecox * YouTube Grand Slam Champion (2 times) * YouTube Triple Crown Champion Trivia * Due to winning the Instant Viral ladder match along with Ian Hecox, Smosh made history by becoming the first-ever tag team to co-hold the briefcase. * When he and Ian successfully cashed in their Instant Viral briefcase on then-champion PewDiePie at Social Media Slam, they became the first tag team to co-hold the YouTube Viral World Championship. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers